cat_pawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaded View: Chapter twenty-five
Chapter twenty-five “Come on, let’s go.” Whitemuzzle turned away, padding through the snow-covered forest. Picklekit and Tigerfang nodded, following the tom, “are you okay, did that she-cat attack you?” Tigerfang muttered, looking at Picklekit, “no, she just talked to me, and then talked to you and Whitemuzzle.” She mewed, looking back at the tom, “seems like that cat is really interested in our clan, she’s seen you twice so far…” “And I doubt that’ll stop, we’ve got to get a message to that cat, she doesn’t listen to us, so we’ll have to use violence next time.” Whitemuzzle growled from in front of them. Picklekit stared in front of them, watching as snow fell from onto the already white clearing, a snowflake floated down onto her nose, making her sneeze. “Bless you.” Tigerfang chuckled, “that won’t be the only time.” Picklekit giggled, running past the ginger tom, the scent of her clan filling her nostrils. She dashed forwards, speeding ahead of Whitemuzzle, the tom watched, “hey, get back here!” The tom ran after Picklekit, Tigerfang following behind them. Soon the bramble wall that protected the clan from being snuck into was visible. She ran faster, barely seeing the tunnel they used to leave camp. She leapt into it, running blindly through the dark, dirt covered hole. Then something came from under her, she tripped over, face planting onto the floor, dappled light shining from above her. She got up, looking down behind her, a small pebble laid there, half of it stuck in the ground. Behind it, Whitemuzzle and Tigerfang came closer to her. “Wasn’t that silly? Maybe you should be more careful.” Whitemuzzle pushed past her, climbing out of the tunnel, “I agree with him, but that was kinda funny.” Tigerfang meowed from behind her, “I feel like a fool though, that’s not good.” Picklekit whimpered, climbing out of the tunnel, “everyone has a moment in their life where they feel embarrassed, so don’t worry about it.” The tom followed her, shaking his fur, “I would shake off your fur too, you might have gotten some dirt and dust in there.” The tom padded past her, “don’t forget to grab something to eat.” He padded away to his den. Picklekit shook her fur, dirt and dust flying out of it, she then bounded towards the prey pile, picking up a bird. “So, why don’t we get this over and done with.” A cat meowed from behind Picklekit, “you’re going to complain on why there aren’t any squirrels in the prey pile, aren’t you?” Picklekit turned to see Scarpelt and Deerear, “maybe if these cats could learn to hunt more than mice and birds, I wouldn’t need to complain.” Scarpelt growled, “I should be the one complaining, since I’m older, you’re acting like a spoilt kit.” The brown she muttered, “if I were you, I’d be grateful, or have you never learnt that lesson.” The she flicked her tail, “I’ll learn it when I’m dead, that’s what.” Scarpelt padded to the pile, picking out a squirrel, “look see, no need to complain.” Deerear muttered, turning away, Picklekit watched, then bounded back to her den. She laid down, gobbling up her bird. I should take a nap, since Bearscar isn’t back, she closed her eyes, her front paws underneath her chest, her ears flat on her head and her tail lay beside her. Next Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter twenty-six Previous Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter twenty-four Category:Jaded View